irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Irish Comics Wiki
Pat Mills event cancelled due to volcanic ash, flights cancelled. Not Good. why is it when I open any page on this wiki there is a "male" link of the left hand side? Random, explore, even living I can understand but seriously male? I'm going to assume it's one of those standard links and someone didn't actually put it there. Any chance of editing the links list to being a little more balanced? I'd opt for the removal of the male link rather then adding a female one as frankly I find it insulting to break artists down to gender like that....Ztoical :Dunno why that comes up there - I'm guessing because it's the largest category. I don't have any control over that sidebar. I'll do some research and see what I can figure out. --Nicknack009 11:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :The "male" and "female" categories, incidentally, are supposed to be invisible. They're for my use as administrator so I don't neglect the gender balance of the wiki. --Nicknack009 12:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, fixed the sidebar menu. For some reason the way my preferences were set up I couldn't actually see the sidebar when editing, so I hadn't realised how it came up. --Patrick Brown 13:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the number of images on a profile page, I feel we should set a limit for those who don't have high speed internet connections know amazing as it sounds there are still people living in dial up hell and don't wish to be waiting all year for images to load. This is a wiki so it's main focus should be information not as a gallery space, links are provided to blogs/websites if people wish to look for more and most comics have their own pages where creators can add different images. Looking at some profiles 3 images seems to be a good number below any bio/information and one to the side so 4 in total Thoughts/comments? - Ztoical thing isn't liking me for some reason I have a good net connection myself usually but staying at a friends a few weeks ago in Kilkenny I was using her connection which was one of those O2 usb sticks and it was slooooooowwww and alot of people are using those connections around the country. Loading some of the wiki pages on my iphone the images get stacked one under the other so loads of images take up alot of space and slow load time. Looking at pages personally think one main image per page to the side and a max of three at the bottom but that's just my preference. There is also can be a question of relevance and repetition - should older images be removed/moved if people are uploading newer issues? When images are being used on several pages should we look to use different images were possible rather the repeat the same image? (Ztoical 13:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) I'm on dial-up and it doesn't seem to be giving me any problems at this time. A limit certainly in the case of reproductions is polite and legal, with raised limits relating to more proficient artists. Andrew Luke 00:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Andrew LukeAndrew Luke 00:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC)